The Arena
by animestar19
Summary: About how a bunch of Anime characters meet each other! didn't know what to put it under sorry! R&R please
1. The threesome

None of these characters are mine and please don't sue me I just want to write to help my skills!!!!!  
  
::Three Brains, Three Worlds::  
  
***Welcome to the mix-up Arena*** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
There were three figures in the arena. Ash, Kenshin, and Yami Yugi were facing each other. "Who are you? I'm Ash and I challenge you to a battle!"  
  
"I accept! I Yugi will win, that I will! Bring it on!"  
  
"Goooooo Pikachu!" Ash cried. Pikachu ran forward and tensed, ready for battle.  
  
"I call the Dark Magician!" Yami cried at the same time. A holographic picture of the Dark Magician appeared in front of him.  
  
Ash scratched his head. "What kind of pokemon is that? Oh, well, Pikachu thundershock NOW!" Pikachu squeezed it's cheeks and aimed at the hologram.  
  
"Piiiiiiikkkkaaaaa-ccccchhhhuuuu!" It blasted right through and shocked Yami!  
  
Kenshin cried, "Hey! You don't even know him!" He jumped in front of Yami and reflected the attack back at Pikachu with his sword. Pikachu couldn't dodge it, so got full blast.  
  
"HEY! Who invited you to join this battle?" Ash yelled. "You can't do that!"  
  
"Oro? Why not? It's not a fair battle anyway, that it isn't!!"  
  
Suddenly three doors opened. Misty, Tea, and Kaoru ran into the arena. " Kenshin! Where have you been?! Where are we? How did we get in? How do you get out? Who are they?" Kaoru asked suddenly realizing there were other people in the room.  
  
"I challenge someone to a duel!" Yami shouted ignoring Kaoru completely.  
  
Kaoru piped up joyfully, "I'll play with you!" She pulled out a deck of cards. "What do you want to play?"  
  
"What do you mean what do I want to play? I want to play Yugi-oh! DUH!"  
  
"I don't know how to play that. Anyway, I only have regular cards," Kaoru said holding up a deck of playing cards.  
  
Yami smacked himself in the face, and moaned. "Are you alright Yugi?" Tea asked worriedly.  
  
"Ash who are these people?" Misty asked perplexed. Unexpectedly a levitating platform descended from the top of the arena. "We are the Perilous Trio! I am Giovanni! Head of Team Rocket!"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked confused. "What's Team Rocket, that I don't know."  
  
"You will never have Pikachu!" Ash screamed.  
  
"I am Bakoura and I will conquer any duelist who stands in my way. The Millennium Puzzle will be mine!"  
  
"You can never have it Yami Bakura!" Yugi yelled back.  
  
"And I am the most perilous of the three, A New Enemy! I will defeat you Battousai!"  
  
"Bring it on, that you should!!" 


	2. The threesome, now the start of a party

None of these characters are mine and please don't sue me I just want to write to help my skills!!!!!  
  
::The Arena::  
  
***The threesome, now a party*** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"I am Bakoura and I will conquer any duelist who stands in my way. The Millennium Puzzle will be mine!"  
  
"You can never have it Yami Bakura!" Yugi yelled back.  
  
"And I am the most perilous of the three, A New Enemy! I will defeat you Battousai!"  
  
"Bring it on, that you should!!" ________________________________________________________  
  
The doors opened once more and a pretty girl with balls on her head (also known as meat-ball head) entered the arena along with a black-haired tall fighter. "What are we doing here?" Usagi asked looking around with sweat drop and quivery voice.  
  
"I don't know, but do any of you know how to fight?" Yusuke asked the gathered characters.  
  
"I do, that I do!" Kenshin said, excitedly. "I am the Battousai! Prepare to be defeated."  
  
Usagi looked around again and took a deep breath. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves. Then we can figure out how to get out of here," Usagi said with VERY unusual calmness (A/N: and intelligence for her). "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
She started to transform, but was interrupted by Giovanni. In the confusion of two more people, he had leapt off of the platform and shouted, "Go, pokeball!" In a burst of light a Rhyhorn appeared. It growled and stared at Pikachu. "Horn Drill, NOW!"  
  
Usagi finished transforming, as Rhyhorn lunged towards Pikachu. Kenshin raced at his fastest speed towards the charging beast. In many swift movements, he sliced at Rhyhorn. The beast stopped and roared with pain. No one could see anything wrong until it's horn fell in a pile each piece sliced neatly and exactly the same size.  
  
Usagi picked them up. "HEY! I could use these as an attack!" Usagi said cheerfully.  
  
Suddenly a table covered in bottles of sake appear. "Come on everyone! Take a sip!" the unnoticed Sano cried, downing a whole bottle. "What's the matter? It won't hurt you!" he told a hesitant Misty.  
  
Usagi took a swig and exclaimed, "This is really good! Try some..uh."  
  
"Yusuke," Yusuke supplied and took the bottle. He took a sip. Soon the whole crowd, including the "Perilous Trio", were drunk and having fun. Especially Giovanni. The party was just getting started. ________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you like it I'll try to update it more often - the more people who review it the more eager I'll be to update it! 


End file.
